Making Music
by Shazza
Summary: It's Hermiones Diary it's going to be long!! please r/r so I know what you guys want to read. It's H/ofc but it's hopefully good.


5th Sept 2002 Chapter one  
  
Whenever it rained the noise in the astronomy tower was deafening I think it's because it's so high up and crooked. The rain always managed to leek in as the windows were only the arrow slits and had no glass in. I liked it up there when it rained. No one ever disturbed me I really like it there. I could sit and read my books. There for I find it really annoying when for the first time ever I found someone else had found my secret den and was up there on a rainy September night.  
  
I suppose now I should do as my English teacher taught me and write my story from the beginning so here goes. The welcoming feast at Hogwarts has come to be my favourite time of year. I adore it, It's the thrill of being back with Harry and Ron again that makes it so special. I find Hogwarts such a liberating place for me. In the muggle world magic can get pent up inside you.  
  
I've only just started to realise what a powerful witch I am. I can feel the magic run through my veins and my nerves like it's been woven into my soul. But sometimes I can scare myself, the things that I've wanted to do to some people and have been able to but have stopped myself from doing are scary. At Hogwarts I don't need to hide it. Back to the feast.  
  
I was sitting next to Harry and Dean, Ron was next to Lavender, his current flavour of the month. It was so good to see everybody again, no one had changed we had all grown a little older and Lavender had grown a little prettier and Ron a little taller.  
  
But nothing special that is except Harry. He had that haunted look in his eyes that I had never seen before. He was wearing a mask of happiness for everyone but it was painfully transparent.  
  
He had spent a rotten summer with his family but her barley seemed to care anymore. He sent me short shallow owls all through the summer while I was at home in Hertfordshire. I could always tell when something was wrong with either Harry or Ron. It would have been unnatural if Harry had been un hurt by the previous summers events but even so I was desperate to help him. The way his eyes would glaze over when no one was looking and you could see his poor mind twist and he would be in a place I could only know in my worst nightmares.  
  
We all ate and drank and laughed as normal, It was as though we were trying to say to Voldemort that we were strong we would still keep going. I was flipping glad that Ron had got over his crush on me last summer, I was getting uncomfortable around him. But Ron changes his fancies every month and this time it was lavenders turn. Anyway if Ron and me went out we'd kill each other before long.  
  
The Great Hall was warm and bright before long it was time for the sorting.  
  
As normal their was the normal host of terrified first years and then much to my surprise a tall boy. He was lanky and a bit grungy he wore the school robes but somehow he managed to make them look good. He had curly black hair and a well-defined sharp angular face. He walked proudly. He was just the sort of boy who made me go week at the knees.  
  
Before I knew what was happening Dean gave me a sharp nudge in the ribs. " Hermione your going to start drooling" He whispered to me. He then poked me under the chin, I realised my mouth was open. Not a very good look for a prefect admittedly. My face was as red as a branding iron and Dean had stuffed his fist in his mouth so he wouldn't laugh right in the middle of the hats song.  
  
The last of the first years went through the hat scrupulation and was declared a raven claw. It was only the grunge guy left strained my neck to look at him better. My Heart went out to him, with everyone looking at him and whispering it must have been so embarrassing. He didn't seem to care so much. His face was as composed as ice and he didn't flinch once. The Hat literally screamed out Gryffindor before it had even sat on his head.  
  
Dean decided that he wanted to sit next to Harry to discuss the merits of some or other quidditch thing so before I knew it grunge guy was sitting right next to me. I glared at Dean he was so meddling. "Hi" Harry said extending an arm to him " I'm Harry, what's your name?"  
  
"Hey, I'm Chris, Chris Dankworth" He answered.  
  
His voice was soft and deep with a Scottish accent. My whole body wanted to crumble he was so nice.  
  
"This is Hermione" said Harry giving me a very puzzled look," And this is Ron and Lavender"  
  
Ron had managed to detach himself from Lavender for long enough to smile and shake hands with him.  
  
I was so embarrassed for the first time in my life I can truly say that I hadn't a word in my head.  
  
The whole of the welcoming feast I sat there and gawked. Me Hermione Granger gawping at a boy, If he had told me that the moon was made of cheese and that America was down the lane I would have giggled and agreed. I was so ashamed of myself afterwards. He was nice and friendly and really clever. His aunts at home had educated him and they became to old to continue doing it so they sent him to Hogwarts. It's not every day you meet someone like him. But hey I should get real what chance do I have -not a hope in hell but it's nice to pretend.  
  
That night when we sat by the fire Harry slept with his head on my lap. I love Harry so much, Not in the way I might have a crush on someone like Chris but it's a deep love. If there were a way I would take his hurt and carry it for him. I'm so happy at the moment though that were all safe just for a while and at the moment I don't need to be thinking of frivolous things like nice new boys. I only have to look at harry and I realise that. 


End file.
